Life is a Circus!
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: The girls are abandoned by their parents and forced to drift from town to town until they find what they think is an abandoned old and broken down circus. They soon meet the animal tamer Star who takes care of them and allows them to live in the circus but also teaches them that life can really be a Circus!


_**Hey guys it's your favorite vampireprincess again! I know your probably all ready to jump me because I haven't updated my other stories but I've been hit with minor writer's block and it suck hard core :( but don't worry I'll update as soon as something comes to me! I promise :) Now please enjoy this new story that came to me this morning in class. ^-^**_

* * *

_**Blossom's P.O.V**_

I ran my fingers slowly through my hair as I sighed and looked at my younger sisters. I had to take care of them now all by myself and stay strong. We had been abandoned by both our foster parents and the people who decided to adopt us a while back. The girls and I were now 16, Buttercup and Bubbles being younger than me by a few months. At our age it was obvious that the chances of us being adopted or even tooken back in by our foster parents were very slim.

We all knew it but I continued to play the role of both the mother and the older sister to my younger sisters. We had been drifting from city to city never really finding a place to stay or anyone willing to take us in. Even I was starting to lose hope as we walked to god knows where. We would eventually stop find something left over that no one wants to eat or search through the trash and make whatever we find dinner. I tried to be brave for them but I was scared out of my mind...

"Hey! Earth to Blossom...Hello?" Buttercup said as she waved her hand in front of my face snapping me out of my thoughts.

I blinked and looked at my sister "Huh?" I mumbled as Bubbles giggled and smiled at me. She always found a way to smile all the time no matter what was happening. That's a trait I wish I had and couldn't help but be jealous of...

"We were walking and you became really silent all of a sudden. We got a little worried because you were like in a trance or something." Bubbles said seriously as her beautiful sky blue eyes filled with concern and worry that was showed clear as day on her pretty but small and round her perfectly flawless face.

"Oh...Yeah! I'm good. Don't worry about me. I was just thinking." I said as I started walking faster and looking at the ground.

"I believe that! She's such a nerdy of course she was thinking. Probably wishing we were in school right now or at least had jobs. Oh no wait, she was probably just wishing she had a book or something to read." Buttercup said with a smirk as I glared at her

Bubbles flew into the air her eyes widen as a huge smile appeared on her face. I gasped when I saw her fly and instantly freaked out.

"Bubbles! Get down now! You can't start flying! No powers!" I hissed as Bubbles frowned sadly and dropped slowly back down to the ground. We often got called freaks and hated when we showed our powers so I made sure we hardly used them that way no one would call us freaks. Buttercup and I can handle people calling us freaks but Bubbles always started crying cruel words like that really hurt her feelings so we stop using our powers or at least around people for her sake.

"I'm sorry Blossom but I didn't see anyone around so I thought I could just fly up and see what town were walking up on next." Bubbles said as she smiled once again quickly becoming cheerful again. I couldn't help but laugh at her sudden change in mood.

"Well? What did you see Bubbles?" Buttercup asked as I looked at Bubbles who's eyes once again widen along with her smile.

"That!" Bubbles yelled happily with a giggle as she pointed towards a huge empty and abandoned looking circus tent! I smiled as well. That tent could give us shelter and from the looks of it there's no one there! We finally might have found a home even if it's only temporary.

"What are you two smiling like that for? It's just an abandoned circus tent. I don't see the big deal." Buttercup said acrossing her arms over her chest with a frown.

"You see an abandoned circus tent but I see shelter!" I yelled as I ran towards it Buttercup smirked and started running right behind me but Bubbles quickly passed us both.

"CIRCUS!" Bubbles yelled out happily as she ran towards it. Buttercup and I both laughed at how childish Bubbles could be at times.

It wasn't long before we were all standing in front of the tent. We were all smiling until we heard a loud 'Grrrrrrrr...' I looked around as my eyes glowed and ball of enegry formed in my hands in defense.

"What the hell was that?" Buttercup yelled as she looked all over the same trying to find the source of the sudden sound that became louder each passing second.

Suddenly a huge black and yellow stripped tiger came out of the tent and tackled Bubbles to the ground faster than I could stop it. "Aaaaah!" Bubbles yelled as she struggled under the tiger.

"BUBBLES!" I yelled as I was about to shoot the thing off of her. I heard another yell only this one was human "STAY! STAY! HEEL!" ? yelled at the tops of their lungs as a figure came running out of the tent. The tiger got off of Bubbles and sat down in front of her like it was told.

Bubbles go to her feet and hid behind me as she stared at the tiger. "I never knew a kitty could be so scary." Bubbles whispered as she looked at the tiger nervously sudden we heard laughter as the figure continued to approach us it was easy to see she was a girl.

She had beautiful and rare black-blonde hair that I had never seen before in my life it was held up in a tight bun on her head. She was wearing a black and yellow shirt that ended right below her rather large chest and matching shorts with black and yellow high heeled boots that came all the way up to her knees.

Her entire outfit sparkly making her shine like a star with her every movement as she walked over to us. "Sorry if we gave you a scare." the girl said with a smirk as my mouth dropped in disbelief and Buttercup.

"A scare? That stupid damn tiger almost killed my sister damnit!" Buttercup yelled before I could as the girl rolled her eyes and shook her head at us. "She wasn't anywhere near getting hurt or any danger at all. Let alone dying." the girl said with a roll of her eyes.

"Excuse! Did you see that tiger tackle her to the ground?" I yelled before Buttercup "Look chill will you? Alex is just friendly your sister was in no danger at all. He hardly bites anyone. You were perfectly safe especially with me being here." the girl said calmly as I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Who are you anyway? Why are you here?" I asked as I looked her up and down from head to toe. "I'm at work for your information thank you very much and this is my home. I'm Star the animal tamer for this circus. Who are you?" Star asked acrossing her arms and looking at me.

"Well...I...Your an animal tamer?" I asked a bit shocked "Yes I am. I'm a professional animal tamer and the best in the state. I was praticing when Alex suddenly ran off so I chased after him. He loves new people and like I said he doesn't bite. You should consider yourselves lucky. It's not everyday someone gets to play with a tiger you know." Star said with a smirk

"He's really cute and umm we were wondering if we could stay here..." Bubbles blurted out as Star smiled. "Thank you. He very fond of you to disobey my commands and tackle you like that. To live her you have to work though. Our circus as been kept alive by my act but it's dying. I mean come on the best act is the animal tamer? I mean I'm awesome but that doesn't even sound right does it?" Star asked as she motioned for us to follow her.

"Work? Like what kind of jobs?" I asked as Star smiled "Well it's a circus so what do you think?" Star asked with a smirk as I gulped "We do need some more people to start flying through the air if your interested. You can stay here for the night while you think about it." Star said politely.

I had to work in order to live in this broken down circus and my sisters did too but that's ok. It's better than wondering from town to town and Star's cooking is even better than Bubbles. I think my choice is clear. I'm going to become apart of the circus. I never ever thought I's say that in my lifetime. This is going to be very interesting...

* * *

_**There's the first chappie and once again I'm sorry for my writer's block and not updating. I started a new style of writing for this story so please tell me what you think and if you like in your reviews. I'll be very greatful ^^**_

Love, Msvampireprincess29


End file.
